Minha Frieza É Uma Forma De Amar
by Mariana Rizzo
Summary: O que aconteceria se Sakura tivesse um filho, e ninguém soubesse quem era o pai? Simples, Konoha a julgaria, mas ela continuaria de pé, juntamente com seu "irmão", Naruto, atravessaria o inferno por seu filho. E o pai? Uchihas são sempre complicados... SasuxSaku Nem liguem, primeira fic aqui, espero que gostem ;D


Konoha estava na mais perfeita paz, as passoas indo e vindo pelas ruas, comprando flores, comida, roupas, como de rotina.

Era meio dia e o sol não dava trégua alguma aos ninjas que treinavam arduamente. Um deles era um loiro, extrovertido e sorridente, com seus 19 anos nunca tirou o sorriso do rosto. Uzumaki Naruto, o mais novo Hokage de Konoha. Sua felicidade era radiante, era noivo de Hyuuga Hinata, conseguiu realizar seu sonho de infância e seria pai em alguns meses.

Ao seu lado estava a kunoichi mais bela, eleita por konoha no ultimo verão. Haruno Sakura, aquela que rouba olhares maliciosos de muitos ninjas e moradores, com seus 19 anos, sseu treinamento árduo, seu corpo delineado e sendo a medica chefe do hospital, ela fazia qualquer um babar, em todos os sentidos possíveis; afinal, ela esta solteira.

-NARUTOOOOOOOO! – exclamou ela dando um soco na cabeça dura do loiro -, respira Sakura, respira... eu já não disse que agora você é o hokage e não deve ficar com gracinha!

-Sakura-chan! Aquele cara tava olhando pra você com cara de safado! Não pude evitar! – ele acabara de espantar o enfermeiro que veio avisar a Haruno que o paciente o qual estava sob observação havia acordado.

-Ta Naruto, ta bom, agora eu preciso ir, não vou mais treinar por hoje. E você ve se para de agir como meu pai!

-Que pai que nada Sakura-chan! Sou seu nii-san!

-Que onii-san que nada Naruto, vai trabalhar vai!

Ambos tomaram seu rumo, cada qual afim de realizar suas tarefas. Contudo, ambos estavam com o mesmo assunto em mente: Fazia 2 meses que Sai havia morrido.

No hospital...

-Me desculpa Sakura-sama, eu não sabia que o Naruto-sama estaria lá e se enfezaria tanto! - o enfermeiro explicava-se para a médica.

-Não sei preocupe Katsuo, Naruto é assim mesmo. Agora me de o prontuário e pode ir descansar, seu turno acabou – disse virando-se e partindo para seua sala, antes que mais uma cantada lhe fosse dita.

No caminha, a rosada pensava o quanto seu amigo de equipe fazia falta. Mesmo ele chamando-a de feiosa o tempo todo, dizendo que sua testa era um ponto de pouso de moscas, ou mesmo enchendo-a com piadas sobre seu cabelo cor-de-rosa. Sentia muitas saudades dele. Jamais pensou que a morte seria tão dolorosa para ela, depois de tanto sofrer durante toda a vida. Ele morreu pra salvar a rosada, num gesto de carinho, que no fim, não passou do último gesto que o garoto pode fazer.

Flash Back On

Uma batalha estava sendo travada entre os nijas de Konoha e um grupo, até então desconhecido pelos mesmos, porém realmente fortes. Naruto estava começando a perder o controle da raposa, o que preocupava a medica, que deveria estar pronta para qualquer situação.

Contudo, Sai não estava conseguindo sair-se bem na batalha que lhe foi imposta, já que seu oponente era extremamente forte. Então, Naruto começou a agir, e Sakura saiu do esconderijo para curar o amigo.

-Feiosa, saia imediatamente daqui, eles tem as informações que precisamos, mas não vão falar nada. Volte para Konoha, chame Neji e Shikamaru, eles vão conseguir nos ajudar nisso – ele disse entre os gemidos de seus ferimentos que rapidamente desapareciam conforme a kunoichi emanava sua chakra.

-Não vou sair daqui Sai! Vamos conseguir, não podemos desistir, eu vou lutar!

-Não! – Ele tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu, estava curado, porém esgotado. – Você não vai fazer isso feiosa! Faça o que eu digo!

-Não! – levantou-se – Fique ai, eu já volto.

Dito isso partiu para seu oponente, agora eram apenas dois, um para ela e outro para o kage, que no momento estava mais controlado.

-Acha mesmo que consegue ao menos chegar perto de mim garota? Você não passa de mais um rostinho bonito, que não consegue nem ao menos manusear uma kunai – dito isso o som de uma árvore sendo despedaçada foi ouvido.

-Ainda acha que eu sou apenas um rostinho bonito? – ela disse vitoriosa enquanto o ninja se levantava cambaleando. – Vou te mostrar o que esse rostinho bonito é capaz de fazer.

Naruto apenas observava, sua luta já havia acabado, ele apenas esperava que ela terminasse com aquilo e o curasse. Ela brincava com o ninja, que mal parava ereto sob as pernas.

-Ainda acha que vai ganhar de mim? – a garota sabia que não teria maneira de perder.

-Eu não seria um ninja se não tiver truques – ele disse com um sorriso maroto, alertando os companheiros da mesma.

Em um piscar de olhos, uma enorme lamina foi arremessada diretamente ao peito de Sakura, antes mesmo que Naruto pudesse fazer algo, outro alguém já havia feito. Apenas o sangue escorria pela enorme lamina atravessada no peito do moreno.

-Sai... – ela apenas o amparou, retirou a arma, e o deitou, virou-se para o oponente – Já chega de brincar. – Com mais alguns ataques ele caiu morto, e a moça correu até o amigo que estava sob os cuidados de Naruto.

-Sakura-chan... Ele não vai... – ele tentava falar mas não conseguia.

-Eu não vou deixar ele morrer Naruto, não vou... – ela chorava ao mesmo tempo que tentava curar o amigo.

-Desista feiosa, não vai ser desta vez que você vai salvar minha vida... Ah... não esquece de uma coisa...

-PARA! Para Sai! Você não vai morrer! – as lagrimas agora corriam livremente pelo rosto da rosada.

-Feiosa... Obrigado... Por estar sempre comigo... Você é uma feiosa...Que eu sempre amei... – nisso ele fecha os olhos, para nunca mais, deixando uma Sakura em prantos e um Naruto segurando as lágrimas, consolando a pequena em seus braços...

Flash Back Off

-É Sai, onde quer que você esteja agora, quem tem que agradecer, é uma pena que foi preciso você partir para eu começar a focar mais em meus objetivos – ela disse da sacada de seu escritório, onde teve todas estas lembranças.

No dia seguinte...

-Sakura-chan, só preciso que você colete essa planta para a Tsunade-sama, não muito longe daqui, mas como é um local de muitos esconderijos ninjas, eu preferi que você fosse, para que o remédio seja feito mais rapidamente.

-Hai, Naruto, partirei hoje mesmo, no mais tardar amanha estarei de volta. - dito isso foi para seu apartamento arrumar suas coisas.

As horas passaram rápido, e Sakura logo partiu de Konoha em busca da planta para a sua mestra. Não foi difícil, mas também não seria fácil dali em diante. Anoitecera, e no céu haviam indícios de uma tempestade, o vento balançava as arvores, o que obrigou Sakura a parar e se abrigar.

Depois de pronto o acampamento, percebeu que aquela barraca não suportaria a tempestade que viria em seguida, então, pôs-se a procurar uma caverna, quando ouve um barulho.

-Apareça logo, estou sem paciência! – mas nada apareceu, quando voltou a andar, avisou olhos extremamente vermelhos, e logo reconheceu quem era o portador daqueles orbes aterrorizantes – Sasuke...

-Hn. Venha, se não quiser se molhar – ele disse, virou-se e começou a correr floresta adentro, deixando um garota desnorteada na chuva, que apenas decidiu segui-lo, e ver no que iria dar.

Bem sou nova por aqui, mas sempre gostei de escrever e tenho muitas ideias, pretendo coloca-las em prática kkkk espero que gostem e por favor, qualquer dúvida, elogio, critica, me avisem, adorarei responder ;D Já ne ;D


End file.
